Living in the Garden of Evil
by Claireisclaire
Summary: Josephine and Bernie Pruitt are escaping a past they can't truly forget. In Jupiter, Florida 1952, the siblings find themselves meeting up with other people like them. What other people call freaks, they call family.


_Hey, I've had this for a while, and I just decided to post it. I don't know if I'll continue this story or not. But I just wanted it to be out there…for reading enjoyment, or whatever y'all get from this. Enjoy!_

I walk out of the restaurant smiling. I got the job! I would have hugged the man had he not been covered in grease. In a few months I could get enough money for a small house, then Bernie wouldn't be confined to the car and woods all day.

This was my chance, the man said that their restaurant has been there since the first war and it's practically a historical landmark of the county. He said on weekends they may get up to a hundred plus customers. Think of all the tips I could acquire in one week. I want to twirl just thinking about it.

A woman's scream comes from inside the diner. I run back, out of curiosity. Inside I didn't see anything unusual. There were some people sitting at the bar. But then I noticed, one was sitting ON the bar. Her legs must have been tucked underneath her, it almost was like…oh my Lord Jesus.

I put my back against the outside wall, wanting to overhear what is going on.

"We don't serve freaks."

"We just want some food."

"Then go pick out of a garbage can, away from my diner."

"Please, we just want to order."

I take a peak, and a large man walks up to one of them and slams his fist down, making me and some of the customers jump. A woman grabs her child and leaves. I approach her.

"What's going on in there?"

"Some nasty freaks that's what."

The woman stormed off. I grab the door before it closes, so my entrance is silent.

"Get out of my restaurant before I call the police!"

"We just want some food, please."

"No one here is going to serve you." My eyes narrow and I take a deep breath so I don't punch this bitch in the face.

"I will." I state. All eyes come to me and I lift my chin while I slip my gloves off. I place them neatly on the bar and cross to the other side. I grab an apron and begin to tie it. "Sir, I will serve them."

"Miss Pruitt, you have no experience in this diner."

"I've worked in six restaurants across the south, sir. I was raised in a restaurant, I'm sure I can manage your diner." Not the best thing to say to my new boss, but this…this intolerance I could not stand for.

"Miss Pruitt, you will not serve these freaks any…"

"They are not freaks." I put my hands on my waist. "They are children of God just like you and me. And most of all they have feelings." I look to the group and give them a reassuring smile. Though most of them look like a cow just stood on his hind feet. "Do you think they do not hear you when you call them such awful things?"

"I hope they hear me, that's the point."

"How would you feel if everywhere you go people starred at you and called you a fat, useless, mean-hearted monster every day of your life? How would you feel being outcasted just because you happen to look different?" The man, along with a waitress start to back up. I am totally getting fired. "News flash, humans are different. We are not meant to look the same. Now, I hereby announce that I am quitting. But, first, I will take these nice peoples order." I turn to the group. "What would you like to eat this fine day?"

It took a minute for them to respond. The one in the middle, leans forward and smiles wide.

"Now, do you have a cook with a sensible mind or must I cook as well?" I hand the paper to the chef, who looks between me and the boss. He shakes his head. "Very well. Do you mind if I change your recipe? Texas has a much better understanding of proper grill flavor than you. No offense, but your steak is a bit dry."

"Miss Pruitt, I must insist you leave at once."

"Oh, certainly, sir. Right after I cook these nice customers lunch. If you don't like it, you have a very cozy office to go pout in. I promise to be out of your hair forever, but you will not deny these people foods. It's…it's un-American." After cooking the meals, which seemed to be well liked, since the group gobbled them up like they hadn't eaten in days.

The thought led to the memory of Bernie and I in Alabama, when the only job available was one that God would not approve of.

The boy in the middle, who I guess would be a bit older than myself pulled out a wad of cash in his hands that had ectrodactyly, or lobster hands, as I had heard them called. I wipe my hands on my apron and fold the money back into his hand.

"No need, this one's on me."

"Please, miss." A man covered in tattoos said placing his napkin neatly on top of his plate. "It's the least we can do."

"I hate to be a bother but I am going to have to keep with my original statement. I have more than enough." Mother taught me not to lie…but she also taught me to hate people who were different, so what does she know? "I want to show you that there is kindness everywhere, you are not alone. Keep the money, use it to go to a better place than this dump."

"What the hell are you doing here?" A man with forearms the size of my head busts through the door. "Are you freaks disturbing the peace?"

"No." These two, who seemed to be twins, shook their heads.

"Stop calling them freaks." I say a bit louder than I meant. I instantly shrink back when I see his look glared at me. I gather my courage. "They are not freaks."

"Look at them-"

"I am. And you know what I see?" I push myself out from behind the bar and look at the group. "I see beauty, innocence, and most importantly a family. Anyone will believe they are a freak if you tell them every day of their lives." The man raised his hand as if to slap me. Ha, this man thinks he can change my mind with violence. I've had years to deal with this approach. I keep my head still, my eyes glued to his.

But a hand stops his motion. The boy with ectrodactyly fumed above me.

"If you are going to try to change my opinion with violence, you are going to have to try a lot better than a slap." I tear off my apron and place it on the counter. "I hope y'all have a beautiful day." The men tip their hats to me. I look at the woman who I saw had no limbs below her stomach. "I love your shirt." I say quietly. She nods and puts a hand on my shoulder as I leave.

I get about half way down the street when I hear a voice ring out. "Hey, dolly." Since no one else seems to be on the street I turn. The ectrodactyly boy catches up to me. "You forgot your gloves. And…I wanted to say…how nice that was of you. I'm sorry you lost your job."

"Don't worry, it was my first day anyway."

"I am Jimmy, by the way. Jimmy Darling." I grab his hand.

"Josephine Pruitt. But I go by Jo."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jo. It's getting late, and there aren't any neighborhoods down there for miles. May I escort you back to your house?" He is so cute; I feel like he can heart how fast my heart is beating. I bet all of Florida can hear.

"Yes, thank you." Why did I say yes? Where am I going to take him? I have no house.

"I have a bike, back by the diner." A motorcycle. Bernie talked about them, about how gang member use them to run over their enemies. But this boy looks like he couldn't hurt a fly.

"What brings you to Jupiter, Jo?" That's a long story, a sad story, a very long, sad, story.

"Family. What about you, have you lived here your whole life?"

"No, I've moved from town to town with my ma. We're in…the performing business." I smile.

"Like the stage?" Mother danced around to songs from the musical Show Boat. She loved the way their voices were clear and the tempo consistent. Well, that's how she liked most of life.

"Um…kind of. It's more like…a circus." I stop. Circus…another name for freak show. Father took me to one once, to show me how "those kind of people" are supposed to be treated. I hated every second of it, I cried the whole time. Those poor people were treated like animals, only there for the enjoyment of others, they had no feelings. People threw food, rocks, dirt. "Are you alright?"

"Are you alright?" I repeat. "Are you and your friends…" I didn't want to say it.

"In a freak show…yeah. Does that bother you?" He asks hesitantly.

"I just don't like people being shown off as anything but what they are." Jimmy laughs.

"Well, I am Lobster Boy." His laugh trickles off, and I can tell he hates the title.

"No." I grab his hands. "You are Jimmy Darling, a gentleman who has ectrodactyly." Jimmy looks at me with a soft smile.

"No one has ever called it that."

"Besides, Lobster have sharp edges on the inside of their claws, they are quiet dangerous. I doubt you are anything like that." We reach the diner and Jimmy gestures to his bike.

"You don't talk about yourself much, do you?"

I laugh nervously. "I'm not much to talk about." I need to switch the conversation away from me, as fast as possible.

"I disagree. We don't get many people like you out here." He climbs on the bike. "None actually." I climb onto the bike and put my hand up by my shoulders.

"Where am I supposed to hang on?" There are not handles, and no seatbelts. I liked seatbelts. Jimmy grabs my hands and wraps them around his waist.

"I know we just met, but trust me, it'll be fun." He starts up the engine and takes off. My hair blows back, creating a nice cool breeze that makes me close my eyes. As we drive down the darkening road I feel a sense of calm. I notice the billboard that I parked the car under. I tap on Jimmy shoulder. He pulls over. "Is something wrong?"

"Jimmy, I don't have a house. I sleep in my car, for now. It's not permanent, once I find a job I'll have enough money-" Jimmy gets off the bike. He places his hands on my arms and pulls me off it as well.

"What about your family."

"My brother, he lives with me. In the car. Temporary, I assure you." Jimmy's face was stricken with different emotions. That was my talent, telling what people were feeling, it was all in the eyes. They truly are the window to the soul. And his eyes are telling me-

"Why doesn't your brother have a job?" He was angry, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Men aren't the only ones who can provide, and I don't want him going out…not until I test out the town first.

"He can't. No one will let him work anywhere, because…" I should not be spilling my sob story to a stranger…a cute stranger…a stranger. "He was born with a vestigial tail."

"He…he's like us?" I open my mouth but rushing of the trees causes Jimmy to push me to the grass. His hand blocks my head from the hard ground. The other hand went to my waist.

"Jo?" I tap Jimmy's chest.

"It's my brother." Jimmy laughs lightly and sits back on his heels and helps me up. "Bernie, I have a guest."

The door slams shut. "Jo, whoever it is…" Bernie trails off as his gaze shifts down to Jimmy's hands. "And who are you?"

Jimmy held out a hand, stepping forward. "Jimmy Darling, nice to meet you."

Bernie takes his hand and shakes it, I can tell he's uncomfortable. Should I tell him about Jimmy's occupation? I don't think he would take it well…I was barely keeping it together. Unwanted memories flooded into my brain, I push them away.

"I don't think I could sleep knowing you two are staying the night in a car. Back at the camp we have extra beds; why don't you come stay the night?" Bernie smiles, looking to me.

"That's very nice, but we can't possibly-"

"Elsa would kill me if I let two kind people like yourselves out in this town."

"What kind of camp?"

"A freak show." Bernie's smile faded as quickly as it came on. He shook his head. Jimmy looks to me with a questionable look. I pull on Jimmy's arm, walking us out of earshot.

"Listen, back in Texas…we had some…unforntunate experiences at a freak show. It's kind of hard to go back. But, we really do need a place to stay…let me talk to him."

I walk back to Bernie, he held onto his tail, what he did when he was scared or nervous.

"Bernie, I've met the people he works with. They're like him, they're not ordinary. They are nice. One night, Bernie. You know you can't sleep well in this car, you've been rubbing your neck since Alabama. One night." Bernie looks beyond me, at Jimmy.

"One night." I wrap my arms around Bernie.

"Thank you."

"You can drive your car into the camp. I'll lead the way." As Bernie got in the car, starting it up, I push myself up on my feet and kiss Jimmy on the cheek.

"Thank you, Jimmy."


End file.
